


Unsanitary

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Butt Play Mention, How Do I Tag, How do I separate tags, Other, Piss, Swearing, this is my first fic pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nazi confronts Tankie about a little something he left in the shower.
Relationships: what - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Unsanitary

It was a horrible day; the sky continued to shit out raindrops the size of Ancap's total ass capacity relentlessly against every inch of the house.

  


Tankie sat resting his dump-truck cake upon the sofa in his room, rereading _Butt Play Without Pooping: A Light Read_ , his most favorite book (other than his twenty-seven copies of the Communist Manifesto and his two volumes of _Das Kapital_ ), in front ofthe roaring fireplace.

  


He sighed contentedly, thinking about the long hours he'd spent with his dear friend Ancom in quis bedchambers as he continued to read about the fine engineering involved in the creation of every butt plug.

  


Unfortunately he was interrupted by the sound of furious footsteps and a door being forcefully opened; An irate Nazi stood at the doorway, dripping wet from the shower and wearing only a towel around his naked waist.

  


"You Slav fuck!" yelled Nazi, gripping the towel around his waist to stop it from slipping off. "Did you fucking piss in the shower?!"

  


Tankie slowly put down his book, confused.

  


"Well, _да_ — don't you?"

  


"No I fucking don't!" screamed Nazi, almost allowing his towel to fall off in his rage. "What the _fuck_ kind of DEGENERATE pisses in the goddamn shower?!"

  


Tankie simply stared, incredulous that Nazi was unaware of this ubiquitous practice.

  


"Well, you see Nazi, it's more efficient that way. It saves water and, uh…. It's just better that way!"

  


_"BETTER???"_ A nerve popped in Nazi's wet forehead; a feat which Tankie thought the little fascist twink was incapable of.

  


"You don't _PISS_ in the shower!!! That's like shitting on the fucking sink or wiping your ass on a towel!!"

  


"That is an unfair analogy", Tankie retorted. "You can easily wash down piss down a shower drain! How is it any different than washing the dirt and grime off your body or touching the tap with the hands you're washing?"

  


"IT'S _PISS!!_ " Nazi grabbed a lock of his hair in anger. "You're trying to get CLEAN in the shower!! Why would you PISS in it?!"

  


"The alternative is flushing down water with even more water! Piss isn't even that unsanitary, that's the purpose of the shower! To wash it off!"

  


"OH MY GOD?!?" Nazi's towel fell off for a second, but he hoisted it back up, apparently not even caring that Tankie might have caught a glance of his dick. "YOU DON'T FUCKING _PISS_ ON A FLOOR YOU STEP ON! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

  


"You don't step on the _drain_ , do you?"

  


Nazi stammered angrily, and made some sort of furious grunting noise. He turned around and stormed away, yelling various slurs and leaving a trail of unwiped water as he went.

  


As Nazi angrily pulled up his towel, failing to conceal his asscrack, Tankie watched, thinking in disbelief to himself –

_"People don't piss in the shower???"_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Pisscourse forever.


End file.
